


Dance Card

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/"><strong>100_roadtrips</strong></a> , Challenge #199, "Out of the Way".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance Card

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/) , Challenge #199, "Out of the Way".

Sanzo slammed Goku against the wall. “You’re mine,” he growled in between hard, deep kisses. “You don’t dance with anybody else.”

“S-Sanzo? You …don’t dance.”

Warm beer breath wafted over him. “Don’t give a shit. Nobody else.”

Goku suppressed a laugh. If he laughed, Sanzo might get mad and stop kissing him, and he didn’t want that to happen. “O-okay, Sanzo… nobody else.”

Another kiss, slower now. “All right.” A gloved hand grabbed Goku’s wrist and pulled him toward the bed. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, get your ass over here.”

Goku grinned. It had worked.


End file.
